


Boundless Opportunities

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Infidelity, Kyouya/Undisclosed Relationship, Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: Those that come from wealth do not see boundaries but opportunities and they make more than enough to have anything and everything that their hearts desire.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Boundless Opportunities

The gold feels cool as she runs her finger over its smooth edges. She plays back the gentle kiss he gave her this morning as she holds onto the ring for a bit longer.

The symbol of unending love and a promise of commitment to one another.

Though she had not realized it earlier, the love they held for each other was founded on completely different feelings. She knew that he still cares deeply for her but he is and will forever be the “cool type.” He would manipulate and twist anyone or anything to give him the outcome he expects.

This was the last time she would place her ring on the bedside table for tomorrow she would get up and leave without it. He would come back late in the evening toting some small gift box expecting her ready for a nice dinner, only to find the small ring placed beside divorce papers.

Marrying into money meant social obligations to attend any private party, gala, ball, or celebrations of those who’s bank accounts were well endowed. The longer she spent in the realm of the elite the easier it became to mix and mingle.

High school was but the beginning of her life centered around entertaining and charming individuals on behalf of her new last name’s sake.

Kyoya may have had more history with people but people were naturally drawn to her. Being in the host club, so many years ago, was a foreshadowing of her current lifestyle.

Conversations were laced with an undercurrent of flirtatious language and touches that would linger just a little too long. Just enough to show their intentions but not enough to damage their reputations with the Ootori business.

Those that come from wealth do not see boundaries but opportunities and they make more than enough to have anything and everything that their hearts desire.

Due to the nature of her job, it was not uncommon for Haruhi to represent any of the former Host Club members. They all had grown into their respective positions. Each one equally as handsome and charming as the next. Though some had settled down with marriages and children others continue to live the bachelor lifestyle. It was also not uncommon for certain members to drop by unannounced. The Ootori household seemed to be the central meeting place among their friends, much to Kyoya’s dismay. Though there was almost always chaos, when this happened she welcomed it with familial joy.

She was under no suspicion that the person she married would seek out the comfort of another lover. There were plenty of other women who’s bodies developed more than hers ever would. Women who were groomed for interactions with the elite. She had dealt with plenty of cases in her career that centered on infidelity. There was always the possibility that it could happen.

Before their marriage, she sat for hours sifting through the prenuptial paperwork as a formality from his family’s personal lawyer. There were a few clauses that focused on the infidelity of either partner but the consequences were different depending on the offending party. Though she was sure if Kyoya ever chose to cheat she would not find out about it.

She married for love and it was love that was going to keep her blind to any extracurricular activities her husband would use to indulge himself.

There was never going to come a time where she would walk into something she was not supposed to see. No frantic covering of naked bodies in their bed, no lacy panties stuffed away from a secret rendezvous, no unfamiliar scent on the lapel of his suit jacket. Haruhi had decided a long time ago that she would trust his judgment and her happiness would come from her work.

However, what she was not expecting is that someone much closer to her would find refuge in her marital bed with her beloved husband while she was away.

It wasn’t until after one torturous business trip that she discovered it, resting between the side of the bed and the bedside table.

The thing about wealthy people, she discovered, is that they like to see their name on everything.

Maybe if she would have never found it, they could have continued being content with each other. And maybe if she would have walked in on something or smelled a sweet perfume they could have worked through it.

It took about a month to convince herself to leave him. It was only after she contracted the papers that she told her closest friends. Even then she could not bring herself to be completely honest on the reasons she was leaving him. Though, he probably could sense something was going to happen because of the increasingly infrequent physical interactions between them. With no children and all the prior formal paperwork signed it would be as easy as signing a basic business deal.

With one final breath of courage, she rummaged through the bedside table searching for the final mementos:

Her ring.

The stack of divorce papers.

And a single cufflink monogrammed with the initials, _KH._

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tags are a little deceiving but sorry not sorry. Had I tagged the character it would totally ruin the shock effect of the ending.
> 
> Again, sorry not sorry.


End file.
